The Monarch Diaries
by Samstar1990
Summary: One of the most influential royal families of all time were the Tudors. As the personification of the nation England has seen the ups and down of the royal family that threw his country into choas. Read about his life during this everchanging period.


**I found this on my computer and I realised that I have wanted to do a fic with historic accuracy. So as I am British I am going to write about England with his Monarchs- I have decided to start with the Tudors as they really were a family that made the most impact on my country**

* * *

><p>"Believe me Inglaterra, we are about to get really close"<p>

England grimaced at the thought of being close friends with the Spaniard but if it meant he could form an alliance it would be worth it. The things that annoyed him were the fact the baby boy in front of him was the reasoning behind the potential alliance. Young Arthur; the Prince of Wales was to marry Catherine, the Princess of Spain.

"The boy cannot even walk yet…" England sighed. Spain towered over the cot too and smiled in a more optimistic manner then the blond haired Englishman

"Well, he is going to be your next king so he better grow up big and strong and handsome so my little Princess is very happy si?" he laughed heartily, England joined in for a moment, although it was mostly fake, then fell silent. The boy was two when he betrothed and then crowned the prince when he was three, it seemed unfair that two major decisions in the boy's life were already made for him and he barely had the brain power to understand them, let alone be able to form an opinion on it.

"Well Inglaterra, I'd better be off" the smile on Spain's face became a scowl "You better keep me posted on the little guy's health, we wouldn't want any mishaps" the dark look was soon replaced with the earlier optimism as he smiled and left leaving England alone with the child "Don't worry Arthur" the nation smiled down at the baby "You are going to be a great king just wait and see"

A few years passed and young Arthur grew up in Wales, which seemed fitting as he was the prince of it. Whenever the personification could, he would travel over to greet the Prince lavishing in his upbringing, smiling happily to see the child grow into what he could deem a worthy leader. However England felt a little bad, he knew that he had to make good ties with the future king but because of where he was being raised it meant there were other royal family members that were being deprived of attention. He sighed as he made the journey once again across the country, he decided he would make it up to Henry, he just wasn't sure how or when.

November 1501.

The young Prince pulled at his clothes, repositioning them over and over nervously. The nation entered the room and, upon seeing the boy, had to hold back a laugh. The young Prince went red and ran at the taller man trying to bury himself in England's clothing, tugging a little with sweat covered palms trying to seek comfort from the taller male.

"England…England…why must I do this? I have never met the girl before!"

Smiling, the nation kneeled before the future king and slowly placed a hand to his head in an affectionate manner trying to calm the boy.

"Arthur…I know this is not the best of circumstances but you must be strong, your country needs you to be there to lead them, and we will also make some strong friends across the sea in Spain" he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to show more strength in his advise "Smile when times are hard, and people will have hope, they look to you in their times of darkness."

The boy looked up worried at the nation then slowly drying his eyes, nodded "Ok…I will be strong for you!" he showed off a large smile, his cheeks graced red with a childish blush rather than nerves. England returned the smile and stood upright again, offering the teen his hand.

Arthur took it and followed the nation; he was led into a large hallway where his eyes fell upon the tanned emerald eyed nation with a teenage girl situated at his side, she appeared to stand behind the man, peeking out as if the boy to be presented to her would try and devour her as soon as she let her guard down. Catherine fidgeted just as Arthur had done, unsure how to react. England stopped and looked down at the Prince, his eyes glistening at the sight of the lady; it appeared he was very much in favour of wedding Catherine now he had met her, love at first sight truly was a gift at times, and the youth swallowed not wanting to embarrass himself. England placed his hand on Arthur's back and gently pushed him forward, Spain performing a similar motion with young Catherine. The two teens stood dumbstruck and bright red about 40 centimetres from one another.

The two nations stepped away to the side and allowed the young prince and princess to begin to converse, both very happy in the others company once the conversation became fluent and natural, England felt his heart swell in pride as the boy was suddenly so happy, in ten days he would be married and the nation felt happy knowing this, his country was headed for a bright future with this boy.

England had watched the young prince grow up as he travelled to Wales to visit him through his studies, he feared this made the boy's younger brother jealous but he had to get close to the future king. England's promise to make it up to the younger brother would soon be fulfilled as the future king would be crowned and the monarch would rule under the new advisors known as his government. He bit his lip, it always felt so heartbreaking but wonderful to see the kings and queens ascend to their rightful place after seeing them grow.

Arthur came running over, laughing excited as he was eager to talk to his elders.

"Arthur! We are inside, remember your manners and walk" England's tongue was stern even in such an important occasion; the nation knew that if the King slacked on the little details such as his manners all chaos could and would break loose. Arthur stopped and smiled, looking very red.

"I am so sorry England. I was just so excited, she a wonderful young woman who I will happy to be the husband of."

The countries smiles grew wider hearing of the young king-to-be's acceptance, he felt happier than he had in a long time. He even didn't mind when the Spaniard embraced him in his excitement, although he soon retracted his arms and grumbled something about English germs.

However such happiness was soon turned to grieving, and wedding bells became a funeral march.

England locked himself away from the world as he grieved. He cursed himself for not being used to this, he watched many kings and queens pass and every single one brought pain to his heart and tears to his eyes. Several days passed and he only came from the dark sanctuary when the royal family went to see the boy's grave. He went to pay his respects and talk to his widow Catherine, it was suspected she was carrying a child and he felt it his duty to be there for her.

However his heart hit a further low as the child was confirmed to be nonexistent. The country was at a near standstill and speculation over the young king's death and other rumours of neglect spread around the country like wild fire. The horrible words rippled over the nation's skin, a strange tingling sensation alerting the man to the unease.

It was then that he was approached again.

"Sorry Inglaterra, but we had an agreement… My little princess was promised a king and if one dies…you must replace him with another…" the Spaniard spoke a little coldly as he leant over the depressed man, sat at his desk.

"Can't you leave us be for now?" England asked, a strong hint of venom in his voice

"I wish I could but I have my own boss on my back" Spain shook his head "You need to fulfil your promise."

"Your PRINCESS," the blond stood up and turned, "Just lost her husband and discovered she will not bear the child of the man she loved." he growled and spat in the brunette's face angry. Spain raised his hand and wiped the saliva that was sliding down the tanned skin and then wiped it on his sleeve. Suddenly that same hand collided with the cheek of England, the man's head jerked sideways, eyes wide in surprise.

"I know all that you idiot!" Spain growled "But your country is at a standstill, rebellion is threatening from this lack of leadership so show it, you English bastard! Find your people a new king! Find my Catalina a husband! Or you know it will turn uglier between us." he hissed and turned storming to the door, as he yanked open the wood he heard a voice.

"Wait…there is another son of the previous sire…"

"Oh?"

"Prince Henry…"

"If he is all you have…then the marriage will be arranged" Spain yelled, slamming the door behind him.

England stared at the door listening to the other nation's footsteps melt away into nothing, then once again he openly wept, all the time wondering what the uneasy feeling in his chest was, why Henry's image made him believe a whirlwind of change was about to occur…

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Arthur Tudor<strong>

**Father- Henry VII**

**Mother- Elizabeth of York**

**Born: 20th September 1486**

**Died: 2nd April 1502 (aged 15)**

**crowned Prince of Wales**

**Married to: Catherine of Aragon /_Catalina de Aragón_/ (marriage was apart of the English and Spanish Treaty: Treaty of Medina Del Campo)**

**Had no heirs- His Brother Henry VIII was to take the throne and marry his wife**

**The Church tried to stop the marriage however because it was deemed that Catherine was a virgin and there was "no blood on the sheets" it was suggested the king and queen had never had sex so therefore she was still pure by government officials. Since the marriage had not been fulfilled through sexual action she was deemed prime for remarriage.  
><strong>

**Her Viginity has always been questioned however**


End file.
